Just A Game
by RedBloodTear
Summary: Shesshomaru takes a bet to win over a girl, Kagome, but will this change him. read and review what you think.


This is my second story since my first didn't go so well. I hope that more people like this one. And in advance sorry for any spelling mistakes that I may have.

I saw this movie that I thought was cool so I decided to base it on that.Only from what I saw.The only thing I will not include is the musical part of the movie, only the plot.

It is a Kikyo/ Inuyasha and Shesshomaru/ Kagome. And I may include the other characters later in the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the rights tothe movie "Guys and Dolls"

And just to make things clear, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are not related here, but they are friends.

**

* * *

Chapter 1 **

It was in the early nineteen hundreds, New York and there were always all kind of people. Shesshomaru and Inuyasha were infamous gamblers in the area.They were in a restaurant talking. Inuyasha was despirate to get some money. His fiancee for 12 years had started to nagg to him that when were they going to be married and he needed to get money to gamble because lately he had been loosing lots of it lately.

"I have been having problems with Kikyo. She started again with the marriage thing, but frankly I don't want to get married ever."

"Why do you not just leave her, there are hundreds more girls out there."

"Easy for you to say, there is no one out there that is the same as her."

"I'll say otherwise."

Then he got the idea.

"Want to make it more interesting? I bet that you can't take just any girl out by next week.And I'll wager one thousand dollars."

"I'll take that bet."

"Well the only condition is that I will decide who."He needed to get someone that is not so easily induced.

"There hasn't been one girl that has turned me down."

Then Inuyasha saw Kagome, a church (gathers people).She was just passing by the restaurant window with the other church people. They were grouping people wot come to the church and repent for their sins. He then knew that she was the perfect candicate for the bet.

"I'll bet that you can't take that girl out on a date."

"Well better start now."With that said he left Inuyasha there in the restaurant.

With Kagome

She worked there in the church for a long time now with her grandfather and the other volunteers. She had been brought up in a traditional home and always wore her long skirt with matching jacket of the church with her hair in a high bun.

And as usual no one ever came to the church, and if there were people they only came for the free donuts and coffee. Then Sesshomaru entered.

Kagome's grandfather greeted him saying "Good afternoon brother, have you come to the service or for the food."

"I came because I am ashamed of gambling and would like to stop." he said trring to sound sincere.

Kagome spoke."When did you decide to change Brother..."

"My name is Shesshomaru "

"Yes, Brother Shesshomaru"

"Well I just came to change my ways." smirking at her.

Someone suddenly called from the back room.

"Sorry for to being able to assist you but I know that Sister Kagome can help you."

Suddenly when he left Kagome changed her face from the greetful to the annoyed.

"So, you lost money gambling,"

"No"

"Then why are you here?"

"Is it just when I am in trouble that I have to come to church?" leaning closer to her from across the desk that she was sitting in .

"Of course not"She stood up and went to the other side of the desk where the book was.

He went to where she was. He reached by next to her making contact with her. She leaned closer to the table behind her trying to avoid him. When he moved back he had a small poster with a biblical quote in it.

"You know that this is an incorrect quote. This is a Proverb, not written by Peter."

"You must be mistaken"

"Like to make a wager."

"I'm sorry Mr. Shesshomaru "

But he cut her off

"Brother Shesshomaru"

"Fine." She sais this thinking that he could never be right.

"If I win you'll give me a kiss.You can check in verse thirty lines nineteen and twenty."

She got the book and checked. Kagome was shocked that he was actually correct.

"I think that you should leave" already heading to the door to open it for him when he got to her he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer and gave her a kiss. She stuggled until she gave up. And then he released her, shedidn't say a word andthen slapped his right across the face. He gave her a small smile just before he left throught the front door.

* * *

I hope you all like it. And for those how saw the movie you can tell I changed it a bit. And I have a fuzzy memory so it won't be exactly the same; but you get the point. 

And I would like to ask any of you who know what the capital letters in the summary of other stories mean,I would really appreciate it.For example OC or A/N, you know stuff like that.

**please review. **


End file.
